


you may stand upon my back

by drywitticisms



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Evil Puppy Dog Jacob Boudreaux, F/M, Pining, Stream of Consciousness, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drywitticisms/pseuds/drywitticisms
Summary: Jacob Boudreaux is taken with one Charley Bordelon, and he finds that he can’t stop thinking about her and what she’s unintentionally done to him.Set directly after their last scene in 2x16, “Dream Variations.”





	you may stand upon my back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back!
> 
> So essentially, this is Jacob pining away for Charley. He's loving on Charley, but she's not physically there nor does she care about how he feels. Of course, Jacob is as narcissistic and entitled as they come, so this ficlet will explore that side of him a lot further because it's from his POV. Can you believe I actually humanized Jacob a little bit? Don't worry! It's just a little; in this one-shot, he's still very much the entitled snake he's always been.
> 
> This is just a love letter to Charley, but from the perspective of a narcissist. That's all. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think.

_“One step at a time, Mr. Boudreaux.”_

She was a force of nature. She was a breath of fresh air in a stuffy room. She was amazing. 

Hidden beneath all those expensive clothes was a passionate, seductive woman waiting to come out and play. He knew she was something more. 

She was **different.**

He didn’t lie when he told her that he had never met another woman like her before. He hadn’t. Charley Bordelon was one of a kind. She was brave, beautiful, and above all, tenacious. She didn’t scare easily and she never backed down from a fight. 

Whether she was bluffing or not, she never cowered when she met with him or his uncle. It was a different dynamic that would take some getting used to, but he didn’t mind it. He didn’t mind being a part of her world for however long they did business together. 

The power she wielded against him and everyone else was intoxicating. She threw him off balance, and he never knew what to expect from her. 

He was accustomed to being one of the smartest people in the room, but that all changed the moment Charley walked into his life. 

She was definitely more intelligent than he, and it turned him on something seriously. With every encounter, he found himself growing more and more unable to walk away from it as time passed. 

Granted he started this flirtation with her to throw her off-kilter enough so she could be seduced into giving up her father’s land. He could admit that he had less than good intentions when it came to her. 

But when she turned him down and metaphorically slapped him in the face, he knew it wouldn’t be as easy as he thought. 

He thought all he had to do was lay the charm on thick enough to make her fall to her knees for him. 

It didn’t work. 

In fact, the exact opposite happened. Instead, she used her wit to make **him** yield to _her_. He wasn’t expecting to be dominated. 

But now, he was well aware of why he was so drawn to and fascinated by her. It all made perfect sense now. 

He was an Alpha man through and through, but she was no beta. Charlotte Bordelon was an Alpha woman who didn’t mind throwing her own weight around when the situation called for it. 

He underestimated her when he initially met her. He thought she was some hoity toity, uptight woman from California who didn’t know how to get her hands dirty. Or rather he thought she refused to get her hands dirty. He initially thought her too prissy, too polished. 

He couldn’t have been more wrong about her if he tried. Charley was none of those things. She could be charming and polished when the situation called for it, which made it even more evident how well she would fit into his world. 

But Charley wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty. She wasn’t afraid to go low and hit below the belt. He could tell she enjoyed the thrill of the rush. He could tell she enjoyed putting him in his place - which was beneath her. 

But again, he didn’t mind being beneath her. He could find a lot of enjoyment being beneath her, but he knew the sexual innuendo didn’t work on her. If she was affected by his flowery words, she never let on to it. 

The disgust that usually drips from her words when she speaks to him makes his heart race. He can’t explain it, and he doesn’t even want to think about what it means. 

Thinking about what it made him feel would force him to acknowledge certain parts of himself he wasn’t ready to accept. 

But he enjoys trading barbs with her; he didn’t lie when he told her as much. He genuinely enjoyed debating with someone who was clearly as intelligent as him, if not more than. She kept him on his toes and he enjoyed watching her jaw clench and her eyes narrow and harden when he would say something she disagreed with. 

The thing about Charley was that she refused to admit to what she was feeling. In some way, he knows she feels **something**. Or maybe that was his own wishful thinking speaking. Even if it were intense hatred, he knows there is something there on her end. 

Jacob was completely fine with hatred; the intense passion and emotion behind hatred was an interesting feeling, but he didn’t mind it. 

It took a lot of thought and effort to hate someone. It usually meant you made such an impression on them that you made them feel something a helluva lot stronger than simple ambivalence. 

Jacob liked that. 

There was enough feeling behind hatred to allow Jacob the opportunity to be used by her. He’d imagined that he could piss her off so much that she would let him stare at her without being allowed to do anything more. 

Or he could piss her off so much that she would angrily have sex with him while forcing him to bend to her will. 

It was a strange thing for him - craving the feel of her body but desiring the chance for her to take what she needed from him without giving anything back. 

He wanted to taste her. 

He wanted to see if her smooth skin would feel just as supple under his tongue and lips. He wanted to spread her open and drink from her. 

He wanted to feel the weight of her body on top of his; he wanted to take her in in all of her beautiful glory. He wanted to see the healthy glow of her skin without the armor of clothing getting in the way. 

Jacob just **_wanted._**

He wanted her. And in some way, he started to feel like he needed her too. 

Charley was a force to be reckoned with. Obviously, she didn’t need him but he wished she could admit that she wanted him. 

If only to use him for his body and to take out her frustration on him. 

Maybe she was ashamed of what she felt. He couldn’t exactly blame her; his family weren’t good people. 

Hell, if he were honest with himself, he’s not exactly a good person either. 

But he would imagine that his family using their privilege to force her family to kowtow to them for so many years was enough to make her feel shame for ever being associated with someone like him in the first place. 

He understood that. 

Although he was still working in the best interests of himself and his family, he had made the executive decision to keep their meetings to himself. 

He wasn’t doing much to hide it; he would often meet with her in public places, so it’s not like they wouldn’t know if they asked around. 

But he would never outright give that information to his family unless they found out on their own. 

He didn’t need his family forcing his hand; he had things under control, and he didn't need them interfering. 

No one in his family was aware of his interest in Charley, and he wanted to keep it that way. 

Not because he was ashamed of her or what he felt for her. 

But because his family were snakes in the grass, and he knew they would do everything in their power to destroy her. He wouldn’t let that happen. 

Regardless of what she thought of him, he wasn’t ignorant enough to believe his family to be good, wholesome people. 

So, he didn’t mind if they thought he was seducing Charley in an effort to force her into giving up her land. He didn’t mind it because his family wouldn’t poke around too much if that’s what they believed. 

If his uncle continued to believe that he was working in the best interests of the family and nothing more, then he could do his real business in peace. 

Jacob was a businessman through and through, but he was a man first and foremost. 

And as a man, he couldn’t ignore the part of him that wanted Charley. 

Not just in the Biblical sense either. 

“Jacob.” A voice said quickly grabbing his attention. 

“Mother. If if I had known you were coming, I would have cleaned up.” He said before grabbing a few of the dirty dishes left behind from his lunch and placing them in his sink. 

“There was no need, son.” She said with a knowing look. 

“What’s going on?” Jacob asked. 

“Maybe I wanted to see how you were.” Frances said. 

“I highly doubt that. You could always call; you know how to use the phone.” He said. "Why are you really here?" 

Frances Boudreaux was many things, but she was not stupid. She always had an ace up her sleeve, and he could never tell what she was thinking. 

“I wanted to spend some time with you." She said with a haughty expression before continuing. "Also, I wanted to see how things were going with Charley.” 

Jacob paused at her words. He didn’t know what she was asking; his mother never really said what she meant. She was always one for riddles, and this time was no different. 

“The same as last time. She still doesn’t trust us, which is to be expected. Plus I highly doubt you would respect her if she did.” Jacob said. 

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” 

“What are you referring to then, Mother?” 

“I’m talking about this little crush you have on Miss Bordelon.” 

“Have you been talking to Uncle Sam again? You know he’s probably not the best person to get your information from these days.” Jacob said as he turned his back towards her to grab a glass from his cupboard. 

Striding towards his refrigerator, he opens the door to grab his Brita water pitcher. Pouring himself a glass of water, he places the pitcher on his island. Taking a sip of water, he used this time to gather his thoughts before throwing himself back into the lion's den. Turning back towards her, he could see the wheels spinning in her head. 

He didn’t like this line of questioning. Something was definitely up. 

"Should I be talking to your Uncle Sam? Because it seems, to me, that he knows a lot more than I do about your extracurricular activities these days." Frances fired back. 

"There's nothing to tell." He said with a forced nonchalance that he didn't feel. 

“So, you’re saying that you’re **not** romantically or sexually interested in Charley Bordelon?” Frances asked with a raised brow. 

“I'm not sure what you're getting at, but I'm not falling for Charley Bordelon.” Jacob declared looking his mother directly in the eyes. “Is she easy on the eyes? Yes. Is her courage downright breathtaking? Absolutely. I would be lying if I denied any of those things, but there’s nothing there.” 

France simply stared back at him as if she knew he was lying through his teeth. 

Jacob maintained eye contact, because his mother usually took advantage of those who didn’t. 

It usually meant you were either hiding something or you were vulnerable, at least that’s the way Frances Boudreaux thought. 

Both of which were not good. You never wanted to show your belly to a Boudreaux, or a Landry for that matter. 

Any sign of weakness and they would go in for the kill. 

“Okay, son. I just wanted to be certain that you weren’t being foolish by getting involved with this woman.” She confessed after some time. 

“This woman? I thought you liked her.” Jacob said. 

“I do, but I also see a lot of myself in her. I would hate to watch her chew you up and spit you out. Charley Bordelon is the type of woman who will eat you alive, Jacob. Afterwards, she will use your bones to pick her teeth clean.” Frances explained. 

So, the truth finally comes out. His mother thought him too weak to handle a woman like Charley. 

She may have been right .. to an extent. It wasn’t that he was too weak to handle women like Charley; it wasn’t women like Charley, it was Charley. 

He was just weak around Charley. 

“Growing up, I watched you and Uncle Sam make a lot of lucrative business deals. If I haven’t learned anything from the two of you by now, then there’s no hope for me.” He said. “I know how to keep my business life and personal life separate, Mother. Don’t worry.” 

“I hope so, son. I truly do.” She said with an unreadable expression. 

Jacob couldn’t tell what she was thinking, but he got the feeling that she didn’t believe him. 

Which was apt because he wasn’t even sure _he_ believed anything he just said. 

All he knew was that Charley changed him in a way he wasn’t anticipating or expecting, and now he’s stuck in limbo because he’s lost on what to do about these feelings. 

Charley won’t have him, but he found that he’s not entirely torn up by that fact. 

He & Charley were perfect together; they were both willing to do whatever it takes to save and protect themselves and their families. 

The two of them were like two galaxies orbiting each other; if they were to crash into each other, life as they knew it would end. 

Fortunately, Jacob wasn't opposed to watching the world burn.


End file.
